


Tonight

by Wonheonie



Series: Song Inspired Drabbles [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Making Up, Romance, sexual suggestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonheonie/pseuds/Wonheonie
Summary: Inspired by "Tonight" by John Legend





	Tonight

It was a childish fight. You knew what you were getting yourself into when you married an idol. But still you weren’t ready to back down and no matter how insignificant your complaints may have been they were important to you. Wonho slept on the couch last night after the argument and as much as you missed him sleeping next to you,you couldn’t bring yourself to tell him to come to bed. When you woke up this morning he had already left for the days schedules and you found yourself feeling sick to your stomach from the stress of the unresolved fight. It was your day off and you needed to get some things done. You ran errands, cleaned the loft, made some lunch, and showered. Now that all that was done your mind began to wander and replay last nights affairs. Feeling unwell again you decided to lay down and take a nap since Wonho wouldn’t be home for a while. 

You were woken by the smell of something burning. You hopped out of bed in just the button up you took from Wonho’s wardrobe to sleep in and ran to the kitchen. You tried so hard to stifle the laughter as you looked at the sight before you. Wonho was standing there in the kitchen grabbing something out of the oven that no longer resembled any kind of edible food and cursing up a storm. Your giggles caught his attention and he turned around to see you, embarrassment clear on his face. “Ahhhh babe don’t laugh” he said as he tossed the burned food in the sink and made his way over too you. “I wanted to do something special to apologize for being an ass last night” he said. He hugged you tightly and asked you not to be mad anymore. “I’m not mad Wonho” you said causing him to look at you, confusion in his eyes. “I knew what I signed up for when I married you and I shouldn’t have made you feel like you had to choose between me and your dream. I’m sorry” you said. He kissed your forehead before saying “Me too”.

Wonho apologized for messing up dinner. You told him it was the thought that counted and decided to make his favorite ramyeon. The two of you and took turns feeding one another cutely. After dinner you offered to wash the dishes since he had already gone through so much trouble. Wonho came up behind you as you stood at the sink wrapping his arms around your waste he said “let me try to make it up to you again”. “How are you going to do that?” you asked. Smirking cheekily he winked as he lifted you onto the counter top saying “with desert” before pulling you in for a kiss.


End file.
